Protectors
by Eaglehaze
Summary: So this is going to be about wolves that live in packs in the mountain. I really need help so please... no flames! OCs excepted! My cover picture is going to be my main character.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

The Pack of Crashing Storms

A grey wolf pack

The Alpha Pair: Flaming Moon-Male and Frozen Pool-She wolf

Healer: Awoken Song-Male

Protectors:Wolves who hunt for the Pack and protect against the other Packs

Drifting Cloud-She wolf

Blazing Star-Male

Jagged Fire-Male

Hazed Fog-She wolf

Shadowed Mist-She wolf

Dappled Feather-She wolf

Screeching Eagle-Male

Leaping Ember-She wolf

Echoing Howl-Male

Frosted Apple-She wolf

Lightening Night-She wolf

Rippling Stream-Male

Shining Snow-She wolf

Storming Lightning-Male

Swirling Blizzard-She wolf

Fleeting Bird-She wolf

Singing Wind-She wolf

Whispering Breeze-She wolf

Thundering Wind-Male

Twilight Wind-Male

Striped Tiger-Male

Cracked Ice-Male

Silent Aurora-She wolf

Crumbling Stone-Male

Waning Eclipse-She wolf

Sweeping Current-She wolf

Prickling Holly-She Wolf

Apprentices:Pups in training to become Protectors

Flame-Male

Light-She wolf

Ice-She wolf

Wing-She wolf

Cloud-Male

Frost-She wolf

Sun-Male

Star-She wolf

Ash-Male

Nursers: Nursing Wolves

Running Wave: Nursing Digger, Climber, Biter, Snapper and Scamper. Mate to Twilight Wind.

Flying Feather: Expecting Crumbling Stone's pups.

Elders: Wolves who can no longer do their duty to the Pack

Twisted Bramble-Male

Fallen Leaf-She wolf

Darkened Pine-She wolf

The Pack of Silent Hunting

A black wolf pack

The Pack of Swift Running

A white wolf pack

The Code of the Protectors:

A pup must be at least half the size of its mother before it can be apprenticed and all pups must be apprenticed at the same time

Every wolf must keep away from Flat-faces at all times

No wolf leaves the others behind

A leader never leaves the Pack for its own safety

The healer must go with the other Pack Healers to see their ancestors

A Healer must put aside Pack to Pack differences

Stay away from the other Packs' territories, hunt on your own land

A meeting is to take place between a select few wolves to share news during a full moon. There will be no fighting.

All prey is taken back to feed the Pack

**So let me explain a few things... This is four packs the live in the mountains under the protection and guidance of The Pack of Waning Moons. I need your help to come up with names and the code and ideas for a main character and future chapters.**

**So pup names are just like a doing word really like Digger and Climber.**

**Apprentice names are things like natural objects like ice... something that could be turned into a Protectors name.**

**And Protectors names are like the ones above. A doing word ending with "ed" or "ing" followed by an apprentice name. So say its apprentice name was Ice, its protectors name could be like, Falling Ice or something like that.**

**I made an exception for Twilight Wind.**

**So please help and if this is just too confusing to understand PM me**

**Eaglehaze out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing and here is the updated allegiances. All the new updates are all in bold.**

Allegiances

The Pack of Crashing Storms

A grey wolf pack

The Alpha Pair: Flaming Moon-Male and Frozen Pool-She wolf

**Deputy:Leaping Ember-She wolf**

Healer: Awoken Song-Male

Protectors:Wolves who hunt for the Pack and protect against predators

Drifting Cloud-She wolf

Blazing Star-Male

Jagged Fire-Male

Hazed Fog-She wolf

Shadowed Mist-She wolf

Dappled Feather-She wolf

Screeching Eagle-Male

Echoing Howl-Male

Frosted Apple-She wolf

Lightening Night-She wolf

Rippling Stream-Male

Shining Snow-She wolf

Storming Lightning-Male

Swirling Blizzard-She wolf

Fleeting Bird-She wolf

Singing Wind-She wolf

Whispering Breeze-She wolf

Thundering Wind-Male

Twilight Wind-Male

Striped Tiger-Male

Cracked Ice-Male

Silent Aurora-She wolf

Crumbling Stone-Male

Waning Eclipse-She wolf

Sweeping Current-She wolf

Prickling Holly-She Wolf

Apprentices:Pups in training to become Protectors

Flame-Male

Jay-She wolf

Ice-She wolf

Wing-She wolf

Cloud-Male

Frost-She wolf

Sun-Male

Star-She wolf

Ash-Male

Nursers: Nursing Wolves

Running Wave: Nursing Digger, Climber, Biter, Snapper and Scamper. Mate to Twilight Wind.

Flying Feather: Expecting Crumbling Stone's pups.

Elders: Wolves who can no longer do their duty to the Pack

Twisted Bramble-Male

Fallen Leaf-She wolf

Darkened Pine-She wolf

The Pack of Silent Hunting

A black wolf pack

Alfa:**Rising Storm-Male  
**

**Deputy:****Creeping Shadow-Male**

Healer:**Broken Branch**-Named after the paw that got broken by a flat face.

Protectors:Wolves who hunt for the Pack and protect against predators

**Racing Falcon-Male**

**Shattering Shadow-She wolf**

**Sharpened Talon-Male**

**Fading Dawn-She wolf**

**Gripping Night-She wolf**

**Clawing Rain-Male**

******Setting Sun-She wolf **

**Cawing Hawk-Male**

**Dappled Soot-She wolf**

**Tumbling River-Male**

**Hooting Owl-Male**

**Swift Swallow-She wolf**

**Spraying Crash-Male**

**Loping Fox-She wolf**

**Raining Ash-She wolf**

**Battling Sky-Male**

**Gathering Storm-Male**

**Cracking Boulder-Male**

**Rustling Read-She wolf**

Apprentices:

**Night-She wolf**

**Shadow-Male**

**Moon-She wolf**

**Pine-Male**

**Feather-She wolf**

**Heather-She wolf**

**Birch-Male**

**Light-She wolf**

Nursers:Nursing or expecting wolves

**Tilting Maple-Nursing Racing Falcon's pups, Jumper, Scratcher, Yawner, Stalker ****and Runner.**

**Dripping Honey-Expecting Creeping Shadow's pups. **

******Willow Song-She wolf, former lone wolf. Nursing Clawing Rain's pups, Basher, Kicker, Paddler and Howler. Mate to Swimming Otter. (Answer your question Guest?)**

Elders:Wolves who can no longer do their duty to the Pack

**Fallen Sky-She wolf**

**Calling Hawk-Male**

**Shimmering haze-She wolf**

The Pack of Swift Running

A white wolf pack

Alfa Pair:Falling Smoke-She wolf and** Tumultuous Sky**

**Deputy:****Breaking Ice-Male**

Healer:**Crashing Lightning-Male**

Protectors:Wolves who hunt for the Pack and protect against predators

**Climbing Moon-She wolf**

**Towering Oak-Male**

**Burning Flame- Male**

**Whispering Leaf-She wolf**

**Amber Sunset-She wolf**

**Burning Dusk-Male**

**Racing Storm-Male**

**Scorching Lava-Male**

**Frozen Willow-She wolf**

**Frosted Silver-She wolf**

**Striking Claw-Male**

**Misty Feather-She wolf**

**Hailing Ivy-She wolf**

**Snowing Dove-She **

**Guided Eagle-Male**

**Howling**** Wind-She wolf**

**Freezing Rain-She wolf**

**Clattering Pebble-She wolf**

**Hunting Vixen-She wolf**

**Blend-Crippled she wolf who didn't get her protectors name because she can't contribute. Former lone wolf.**

Apprentices:

**Snow-She wolf**

**Moss-She wolf**

**Bracken-Male**

**Honey-She wolf**

**Wind-She wolf-**

**Leaf-Male**

**Maple-She wolf**

Nursers:Nursing or expecting wolves

**Flying Jay-Expecting Breaking Ice's pups.**

**Darkening Skies-Nursing Burning Flame's pups, Hopper-Male, Dreamer-She wolf, Flyer-She wolf and Biter-Male.**

**Biting Frost-Nursing Burning Dusk's pups, Racer- Male, Spinner-She wolf, Soarer-She wolf and Blinker-Male. **

Elders:Wolves who can no longer do their duty to the Pack

**Swooping Breeze-Male**

**Howling Echo-Male**

**Frosted Leaves-She wolf**

Wolves outside of packs:

**Flashing Star-Formerly from the Pack of Swift Running. He left to be with his mate Burning Pine.**

**Burning Pine-Formerly from the Pack of Silent Hunting. She left to be with her mate Flashing Star and is currently nursing his pups, Basher, Flicker, Picker and Fighter.**

**Fern-Mother to Moon, Silver, Fire, Branch and Leaf. Her family has become close friends and allies of Flashing Star, Burning Pine and their pups.**

**Sky-Father to Moon, Silver, Fire, Branch and Leaf and is mate to Fern.**

**Moon-She wolf**

**Silver-Sister to Moon**

**Fire-Brother to Moon and Silver**

**Branch-Brother to Moon, Silver and Fire**

**Leaf-Sister to Moon, Silver, Fire and Branch**

The Code of the Protectors:

A pup must be at least half the size of its mother before it can be apprenticed and all pups must be apprenticed at the same time

Every wolf must keep away from Flat-faces at all times

No wolf leaves the others behind

A leader never leaves the Pack for its own safety

The healer must go with the other Pack Healers to see their ancestors

A Healer must put aside Pack to Pack differences

Stay away from the other Packs' territories, hunt on your own land

A meeting is to take place between a select few wolves to share news during a full moon. There will be no fighting.

All prey is taken back to feed the Pack

**A wolf protect their Pack with their life. Friendships with other Packs can be made but loyalty must remain to their Pack**

**If a pup is found without any protection the pack must take it in and treat it like they would any packmate unless the true owner of that pup shows up.**

**All prey must be killed only for food. Give thanks to the Pack of Waning Moons for its life.**

**Every new protector must patrol the whole territory in a night before returning home to sit out the rest of the night. Its old mentor is to relive it at dawn.**

**Every Alfa is to have a Deputy.**

**The Deputy becomes Alfa when the old Alfa dies/retires.**

**If an Alfa has a mate, that wolf is to rule along side their mate.**

**No wolf can kill another wolf without reason.**

**When a wolf dies all those closest to it must sit vigle for it all night and be buried by the elders at dawn.**

**Elders, Nursers, and pups as well as the sick and the injured must be fed first. Apprentices cannot eat without permission until they have hunted to feed the Elders.**

**The Alpha Pair's word is the Code of the Protectors unless their word goes against the other codes.**

**Ok the space here was getting too crowded so I deleted it to make room for more! I'm almost done! I just need about ten more protectors for the other two packs and then it's done! I am working on the first chapter it's just I have been really busy with homework. You know I swear it was put there to make our lives a misery!**

**And I added a Deputy because it just seemed weird and unnecessarily complicated so... yeah. **

**Thank you for all the names and ideas you continue to give me, and special thanks to Flickershade for all the names and Guest for the ideas for the code and names, thank you!**

**Eaglehaze out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue

Twilight Wind paced anxiously outside the birthing den, impatiently awaiting the arrival of his unborn pups. Love tugged at his heart when he heard her yowling. Awoken Song was in there, helping her to give birth but they had been in there since dusk. Now it was Peaked Moon.

When the moon began to fade into the sunlight, Awoken Song padded out of the den, relief pulsing from him in waves. "Running Wave has given birth to five healthy pups, congratulations." Twilight Wind whimpered in relief and gratitude and he quickly pressed his pelt against his for a brief heartbeat before excitedly padding into the den.

Running Wave was lying in a bed of moss, five pups snuggling deep into her belly. "Running Wave," he whispered quietly. The she wolf looked up, her gaze turning soft as she recognised who it was.

"Twilight Wind, what should we name them?" Twilight Wind walked gently forward and touched her nose.

"The she wolf that's climbing up your belly should be called Climber."

Running Wave nodded her head and turned her soft, silver gaze on one of the males. "This one," she said, nosing him as he kneaded deeper into her belly, "should be called Digger."

"This one should be called Snapper," he chuckled as he bit his claw, which he had been waving in front of him to play with. Running Wave laughed along with him. "This one looks strong... Hunter" she said after a moment of thought. Twilight Wind agreed, he did look very strong, with broad shoulders and long legs like he had.

"What about the last one?" she asked, nuzzling the last she wolf with her nose. The she wolf clumsily stumbled to her feet, moving a few claw lengths before tumbling down again. "Scamper." he said. Running Wave wined affectionately before drifting off to sleep. _She's earned it. _He thought before curling around her and the pups protectively and falling into a deep sleep.

**Hi so that was the prologue but I still haven't finished the allegiances for the other packs so I need help on that. Sorry it was so short but the actual chapters should be longer.**

**Eaglehaze out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter one

Scamper looked up blurrily to see warm, silver eyes gazing at her. "Look Twilight Wind! She's opened her eyes!" She called across to the other side of the semi-lit, large hole they were in. The seemingly called Twilight Wind padded up excitedly, nuzzling her. The warm scent and friendliness of this wolf made her snuggle closer. Looking around she saw four other figures sleeping soundly next to her and the she wolf she took to be her mother was sitting proudly above them, her bushy tail curled protectively around them all. A light seeped in from the other end of the tunnel, showing grey figures moving past.

Her curiosity soon faded to be replaced by tiredness. She closed her eyes and pressed into the warm bodies she now new as her littermates and fell asleep.

"Can we go out yet?" Asked Scamper. She and her littermates had been trapped in the den for as long as they could remember and they hadn't yet seen the camp. Their mother shook her head. "You aren't old enough yet. When you reach two moons you will, but for now you are only a moon and a half. Now Jagged Fire will be coming soon while I go with the pack."

"Why him?" Asked Hunter indignantly, "he never lets us have any fun! He just tells just to go to sleep and keep quiet."

"Jagged Fire is an old protector. At his age he should be in the elders den but he wants to contribute until he joins The Pack of Waning Moons. Give him a little peace." Running Wave scolded gently.

"Or he just tells us about how _good_ he and his littermates behaved when they were pups. Or how things were back in the old days." Snapper pouted.

"When can we be protectors? And what's the Code of the Protectors?" Hunter asked excitedly. Snapper, Digger, Climber and Scamper all ran up to her too, tripping over their own paws.

"You get to be apprenticed when you are all half the size of me. Then you will train with your mentor to learn the ways of the Pack. When there is nothing left to teach you, you will be given your full Protectors name." She told her excited pups. She then went on to tell them about the Code and why we used it.

**Right I am SO sorry for the hold up and how short this chapter is when I PROMISED to make it long! Sorry! I just didn't know what else to write so I just gave what I got... I will TRY to make the next one longer and get it up sooner and make it less Mary Sueish and everything!**

**Oh and thank you for all the names! Especially Flickershade, Guest, A and B (nice user names guys :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2

It was all so... _big!_ There was no other way to describe it. There were so many other wolves that looked much like Running Wave and Twilight Wind. Scamper even recognised a few. Jagged Fire, the old grump, was chatting to Hazed Fog, his mate which she had learned when she had come to look after them when Jagged Fire was in the Healer's den. She also spotted Prickling Holly and Sweeping Current, two of the newest protectors, who had come in for experience with pups, with an older protector of course, Echoing Howl.

"Come on little ones, the Pack has gathered to get to know our newest members." Running Wave told them gently, guiding over to where a large amount of wolves were gathering around the bottom of a cliff face. A large wolf was standing proudly atop the jutting rock next to a slightly smaller wolf with a lighter grey pelt..

"All wolves old enough to run with the Pack, gather below the Jutting Rock for a meeting of the Pack!" The wolf called. Gently guided by their mother, the five pups nervously padded over, keeping quite low to the ground.

When they padded into the circle, the wolf Scamper took to be the Alpha, gazed down at them friendlily. "Digger, Climber, Snapper, Hunter and Scamper," the Alpha began. Shivers ran down Scamper's spine as he announced her name, "I, Flaming Moon, Alpha to the Pack of Crashing Storms, officially welcome you to the Pack and your new Packmates!" With that, he leaped down from his place at the top of cliff or the "Jutting Rock" as Flaming Moon had called it, and calmly strolled over to them, pride and happiness in his deep amber eyes. The other wolf followed at a small distance.

Reaching them, he sat down in front of them, his kind gaze never wavering as he swept it over the pups. "Climber, step forward." He said. Climber stepped forward nervously, ears back, fur fluffed up, tail low. Circling the pup, he sniffed his fur and nosed his legs. Finally, he stood up again. "You will be a strong fighter, you are sturdy on your legs for your age which are long and good for running. You will need to work on stealth as you paws will likely get in the way and your tail is bushy, which will catch and hold you back." Blazing Star finished. Climber nodded, his neck fur standing on end.

Blazing Star then moved onto Hunter, "You were named well. Your slender form will allow you to slip between the trees and shed the rain. Your legs are well balanced and sturdy which will support your crouch. Your long tail will also help with your balance. However, your ears are larger than average, which will help you with hearing but would likely catch infection. You will need to work harder in your fighting then your hunting as your light weight could hinder your performance, although it can be used to your advantage, which will be taught to you by your mentor." He finished. Hunter, who had been standing taller then any of the others, dipped her head and stepped back as Blazing Star moved passed her onto Snapper.

Admiring Hunter's posture, Scamper laid flat her fur and stood up straight, forcing her ears to point up to the sky. "Snapper, your legs are shorter which will effect your balance and speed. Your tail however is longer than your legs which will likely trip you while you're running. Despite your size, your ears and eyes are alert even now, being good for picking up sounds and scents of intruders and prey. Your weight, which will, admittedly, unbalance you even more, but it could be used to tackle down a wolf smaller than yourself. Being able to use you faults to your advantage and being able to control your strengths will be taught to you by your mentor." By the tone of his voice, Scamper guessed he was dismissing him.

To her surprise, he headed towards her a beaconed with his tail for her to step forward. Eyes widening, fur brushing up slightly, she cautiously stepped forward for him to inspect her. Scamper relaxed slightly as his gentle, calm eyes gazed down at her. He started to circle her, as he did so her brushed his tail over her back reassuringly. Finally, he said, "You have quite a small frame like your brother, which too, can be used to your advantage. And your pelt is dark, which will bland well into the forest trees. Your tail will give you nice balance but will snag on undergrowth which will keep you back. Your legs are strong and quite long and your frame is slender for your age. You will need to work hard in fighting as your weight and legs will work against each other." He finished. Sighing a breath of relief, Scamper stepped back. _That wasn't as bad as it could have been, at least I know what to work on. _

Finally, Flaming Moon started assessing Digger, the shyest of the litter. "You have strong muscles in your legs which will allow you to jump high. Your weight is well balanced which will be even more supported by your tail. Your eyes will need to be averted when hunting because the colour will shine in the light brighter than other eyes colours. Your claws are long and hooked for your age which will give you a small advantage against an enemy Pack." He finished.

"You five just got your puphood assessment, which will allow me to pick a suitable mentor which you will learn from and partner with until your protector's ceremony. The point of this was to let you know what you will need to work on while and before your apprenticeship. Until then, enjoy your puphood and grow strong!" He yelled to supportive cheers from the Pack.

The pups glanced at each other proudly, Hunter especially looking pleased. Flaming Moon stepped back and the light grey she wolf that had been up on the cliff with his stepped forward. "Hello young ones, my name is Frozen Pool. I'm Flaming Moon's mate and parter in leading the Pack. I welcome you to the Pack and I know you will fit in well with your Packmates." She said kindly. She made Scamper feel safe, like she could trust he no matter what. It was the same feeling she got from Running Wave. Suddenly, Frozen Pool swiftly moved forward and pressed her pelt against Scamper's. "I was once from the Pack of Swift Running, but as an apprentice we fell in love, and he welcomed me into his pack. My Pack always shunned me, just for being small! Can you believe that? My littermates hated me because I held up their apprentice ceremonies. I was glad to exchange Packs."

"It's good to meet you Frozen Pool." Scamper murmured. Turning away from the grey-white she-wolf, Scamper turned to see her littermates being greeted by the Pack amongst a swarm of wolves. Squealing excitedly, she bounded over and squeezed in to see her brothers and sister. "Hello, my name's Wing!" Said a she-wolf slightly larger than Scamper. "This is my brother Cloud, we're training to become protectors! Come on! Let's go and meet the other apprentices."

"Yeah!" Climber exclaimed, bounding after them as they turned tail and ran over to a small cave in a hollowed out rock. Following curiously, Scamper realised that inside the rock were mossy nests like the ones she and her littermates had shared, but at the back was a large hole with a strong scent of wolf.

"What's down there?" She asked.

"That is where the new apprentices sleep. The older ones in their sixth moon of training move up here for the remaining two moons. Me and Cloud will be coming up here in about half a moon." She told them proudly. Suddenly, a three wolves came in from the entrance.

"Hi!" Barked the nearest, a she wolf.

"Hi Jay!" Wing greeted friendlily, "Guys, this is Jay, my sister, my other sister, Ice, and our brother, Flame." She said. Jay, Ice and Flame wagged their tails in greeting. "And of course there's Cloud. It's kind of crowded, we need to keep digging the den bigger. Along with us there is Frost, Sun, Star and Ash. The "popular ones. They think they're so high and mighty just because their mother and father are Flaming Moon and Frozen Pool."

"Ash is okay..." Ice defended quickly.

"Of course you would say that." Flame mocked lightly. "She's had a crush on him ever since they accidentally brushed fur in the nursers den."

"Have not!" Ice snarled.

"We watched your assessment, it was really good compared to ours!" Jay quickly changed the subject. "He told me my legs were short and stubby and that one leg was longer then the other so I was lopsided! Or "the leg that is longer then the other could hinder your performance in hunting" she quoted mockingly. To you he was basically saying that you will be the best this Pack has ever seen!"

Scamper looked up at Jay. She didn't have to look much though, since she had supposedly "long legs" for her age. "He told me I was too tall, basically." She said.

"Yeah," Said Jay absent-mindedly. "Come on, the rest of the Pack is waiting to see you." She told them.

With her brothers and sister running ahead, Scamper, Jay and Wing walked out to meet their Pack, their life.

**Hi! Did I update soon enough? I think I did. And since it was quite a long chapter (in my opinion) you cannot judge me!**

**So, what did you think? **

**I probably wont update again in a while because I am going to Spain where my dad and sister will be going paragliding! Meanwhile, me, my mum and my sister's house mate will be stuck at the hotel... yey!**

**But I will try to write some of it and for all those people who read my "A New Greatness" it is nearly done! But it will most likely be put up the same time as Protectors. **

**-Eaglehaze**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3

All of that day the five pups followed the apprentices who introduced them to all of the Pack. They met the deputy, Leaping Ember, and her mate to Screeching Eagle. Awoken Song, the Healer who was Running Wave's brother, Drifting Cloud, Blazing Star and Shadowed Mist, who Scamper had taken a liking to because of her cool calmness, and how she was constantly collected with her emotions. Strangely enough, Scamper couldn't pick up her emotions, like every wolf could with each other.

Now that she and her littermates had taken the assessment, they would be moving into a larger den where they would stay until their apprentice ceremony. Then there was the birthing den, where pregnant she-wolves went to give birth. In the birthing den was a kind she-wolf named Flying Feather. She would be giving birth in a few days and then once the pups were strong enough to be moved, they would be transferred into their old den.

The elders were grumps. They reminded Scamper of Jagged Fire. Twisted Bramble complained all the time, saying how he had ticks and flees. Darkened Pine, Twisted Bramble's mate, what very much the same, needless to say she snapped at them for being to close. Fallen Leaf however, was one of the nice ones, who told them stories of old and tales passed down from generation to generation.

"You know, when wolves first came to the mountain, we were, and still are, challenged. Back then it was so much worse then it is now. Sure we get foxes and the occasional badger, but what we didn't expect, was the lynxes."

"What are lynxes?" Digger had asked.

"You've heard of the group of cats that live behind the waterfall haven't you? Well a lynx is a bit like a cat, and a bit like a fox. They caused trouble with us when we first came here seasons ago, when we were in much smaller numbers. They waged war on us when we invaded their territory, and claimed the mountain. We stood up against them but what we hadn't accounted for, was their alleys. Mountain lions joined them in the war, meeting us with equal forces."

"But why would lions side with them?" Scamper asked.

"We believe that the lynxes had promised them territory, although it is hard to be sure. Anyway, we needed help. Wolves are very territorial, as you well know, but we are loyal. If a Pack is threatened they will have every Pack in howling range on them. Many other wolves came and stood up with us to fight them. We over-powered them, and to stop this war that took so many lives, the other wolves stayed here in the mountains. Some perfected rocky cliffs. Others preferred the open valleys and moors. the rest liked the trees. They soon became known as the Packs. The Pack of Swift Running, the moor runners, The Pack of Silent Hunting, the rock dwellers, and The Pack of Crashing Storms, the best Pack and the Pack that lives under thick trees."

"But we are still territorial. If a Pack was to run through their scent lines, there would be conflict all right, don't you forget it."

"But," Hunter had said, "what happened to the lynxes and the lions?"

"They are still here. Lions travel in Prides just like we travel in Packs, they are just in much smaller numbers so they keep away. The lynxes however, they scattered, became rouges. They are sneaky, slipping into one's camp to steel their pups and injure their young. When I was a young whipper-snapper a lynx broke through our defences. It wasn't hard to beat. They might match us in size but we out match them in skill by a long shot." Fallen Leaf had given out a huge yawn. "Well, you'd better be off. I need my sleep to you know."

So here they were now. "Hunter, Snapper, you're the lynxes, Digger, Scamper, you're the mountain lions. I'm the alpha." Climber announced proudly. "Now come and catch me!"

"Guys! In here!" Hunter called to her littermates while Climber kept a safe distance away, scorning their distance. "Me and Snapper are going to go around that way, you two need to go the other way so we can trap him."

Scamper didn't see any sense in this. "But, if we're going to surround him, we should all split up. Then we can all jump on him from different directions. Three of us should keep hidden while the other traps him right where we'll be waiting."

Hunter nodded. "Good idea. I'll trap him in that corner over there." She said, angling her ear to an overhanging rock. "You guys keep hidden and when I give the signal, which will be a yowl, jump on him!"

"Hey are you guys playing or what?" Climber called over impatiently. Hunter nodded and pelt over to him. Startled, Climber scrabbled away quickly.

"Come on! That's our chance to get over there without him noticing!" Snapper barked and he melted into the bushes that lined the camp. Scamper and Digger followed quickly and crouched low in their chosen hiding place.

"Digger, go to the other side, now." Scamper told him. He nodded. Scamper moved to the middle so that when Hunter chased him over here, he would be trapped.

Soon, Climber was running their way at full speed. "Hey! That's not fair! I'm trapped! And where's everyone else?"

Hunter flicked her ear and barked sharply. Bunching her muscles, Scamper sprung off the ground onto her brother only to feel Digger and Snapper land heavily on top of her. "Get off me you great lumps!"

"I could say the same to you!" Came Climbers voice, muffled by her thick fur, from underneath her. When she felt her brothers get off her, she bounced back up onto her paws. Climber sat up shakily, his eyes shining with laughter. He suddenly burst out laughing, along with the rest of them. "Okay okay you win."

"My turn now!" Scamper called gleefully.

**Wow that was quick even though it was short I did it in about an hour. They will get apprenticed in the next two to three chapters so they will get longer. Please please REVIEW this time please! I'm not sure about this fanfiction and I'll only continue if I get reviews. I'm not updating again until I get at least one!**

**So I'm at Spain at the moment on holiday and that was officially the worst plain ride I've ever had. I've got a bit of a cold so when you're landing your ears go into agony and there isn't really anything you can do until you land.**

**-Eaglehaze**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it was late! I keep having major writers block but at the same time I want to continue so I've asked my friend to help me out with it and then I'll check it at the end to make sure t's all right. What'd you think. I'd make me update more? And she's only write it when I can't think of anything to write... But this is me for this chapter.**

Chapter 4

"But I will soon!" Digger exclaimed. The five pups were having on a debate on when they could become apprentices, and they had all reached half of their mother's hight except for Digger.

"Don't worry, we'll wait for you." Scamper told her brother affectionately, wagging her tail to cheer him up. Digger ducked his head, "I'm going to see Awoken Song." He muttered before padding out of the den. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you think's the matter?" She asked.

"Dunno, he's probably just upset that he's holding us back." Climber said unsympathetically. Scamper growled and padded after her brother to the healer's den.

"So that's um... marigold?" Digger was saying.

"Well done." Awoken song praised. "And can you tell me what it's used for?"

"Doesn't it stop infection and bleeding?"

"Yes. Where do you find it?"

"Near water." Digger replied more confidently.

Scamper padded in. "Hi Digger." She greeted.

"Oh, hey Scamper! Awoken Song was teaching me about herbs!" He said excitedly.

Scamper wrinkled her nose. "Why would anyone want to work with mangy old herbs?"

Digger shrugged. "Well I do."

"Scamper! Digger! Are you gong to come out and play?" Hunter called.

Scamper looked over at Digger. "You go. I want to stay here." He said, turning back to Awoken Song, who was looking impressed at Digger.

Scamper bounded out into the clearing to see Hunter, Snapper and Climber playing chase. Scamper joined in enthusiastically. They played until the sun began to set, in which they were all exhausted. When Running Wave called then in they all padded in gratefully. Digger was already asleep.

"Why's he here?" Climber demanded. "Why didn't he come and play with us?"

Running Wave looked at him sternly. "He's been helping Awoken Song all day. He's exhausted. Leave him be. Now get into your nests." She told them. Now that they were getting so big, they each had their own nest. Scamper nodded and slumped into her nest with a soft thump.

...

Scamper awoke to the sun beaming in her face, which was streaming in from the entrance. Everyone was asleep except Running Wave, who was grooming her pelt silently, and Digger, who wasn't in the den. "Morning mother." Scamper greeted, stretching. "Where's Digger?"

"He went out to help Awoken Song again." She told her. Scamper nodded and clambered out of her nest and padded out of the den. She padded across the camp towards the Healer's den when Digger walked out, his fur brushed in excitement. "Scamper!" He yowled, running the rest of the way towards her. "Guess what?"

Scamper just looked at him. She hated guessing games. Digger shook out his pelt. "Awoken Song asked me to be his apprentice!"

Scamper's eyes widened. "Why? Do you want to? Don't you want to become a protector like the rest of us?"

Digger shook his head. "I love herbs. I don't like violence, but I _will _help to heal the wounds it cause. That's what I want to do."

Scamper wagged her tail. "Then I'll support you. Come on, let's go tell mother!"

**So they should become apprentices in the next chapter so I should update sooner since I have a pretty clear idea of what to do...**

**R&R**

**~Eaglehaze**


End file.
